1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to decorative displays, and more specifically to electronic decorative displays incorporating ornaments for generating music and/or a light effect. Most particularly, the present invention pertains to decorative displays of the aforementioned type particularly suited for use as a Christmas display.
2. Prior Art
A wide variety of Christmas ornaments exist. While some such ornaments incorporate music and/or light effects, a substantial market is perceived for a Christmas ornament wherein mechanical movement produces a musical effect optionally combined with a light effect. It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a novel Christmas display incorporating one or more ornaments wherein mechanical movement in the ornament causes a musical effect.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a Christmas ornament of the aforementioned type wherein the mechanical movement comprises movement of a figurine supporting a striker, and wherein the musical effect results from the striker striking a bell positioned on one side of the figurine.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a Christmas ornament of the aforementioned type wherein the striker strikes one of two bells on either side of the figurine.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a Christmas display incorporating a plurality of Christmas ornaments of the aforementioned type, wherein the bells on the ornaments are struck in a predetermined sequence determined by a control unit for producing a musical tune, such as a Christmas carol.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a Christmas display of the aforementioned type which can be either supported on a Christmas tree or disposed on a flat surface.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a Christmas display of the aforementioned type wherein each ornament incorporates a light which is lighted with each mechanical movement of its figurine.